


Eating S'more of You

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, eating smores in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My god, Swan! People….eat this?” Killian looked at it with such disgust that Emma was starting to doubt whether this was a good idea or not; would s’mores be to her pirate’s liking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating S'more of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading. 
> 
> More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)! If you're on Tumblr, the askbox is open for prompts!

“My god, Swan! People….eat this?” Killian looked at it with such disgust that Emma was starting to doubt whether this was a good idea or not; would s’mores be to her pirate’s liking?

“Yes. People eat this. And before you even ask, this is not like bologna!!” His mouth poised open, ready to ask, immediately shut. “If you only knew the torture they put me through in that brig…let’s see you eat bologna…” he mumbled.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she sat on the counter, ready to make the warm, gooey, delicious, campfire snack. “Now usually, you roast these,” as she points to the marshmallows, “over a campfire, but since it’s way too late and I am way too lazy to make a campfire, we’ll settle for the microwave.” She dipped her finger into the roasted marshmallow, offering it to Killian, who eagerly responded in licking it off her finger, thoroughly. He hummed, delighted at the sweetness of the marshmallow combined with the sweetness of his Swan. He gazed at her with a look of hunger, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t for more marshmallows.

She pushed him away and grabbed the graham crackers. “Here you have to split it down the middle like this,” giving him an example of where to break the cracker. Killian tried, but when he tried to break it, the cracker crumbled, causing Emma to giggle at his pout. She leaned over to give him a quick kiss and gave him her crackers.

“Now, you want to put the chocolate on the crackers.”

“But, why can’t I just eat the chocolate by itself? Why must I place it on this cracker if the ultimate goal is for it to end up in my mouth?”

Putting her hands on her hips, she leveled with him, “That’s not the way s’mores work!!”

“Who’s to say what way works and what doesn’t, hmmmm lass?” He teased her as he moved the chocolate closer to his mouth, as if he was about to eat it.

She quickly pounced and grabbed the chocolate from his fingers, with her mouth. Chewing triumphantly she said, “I do.”

“Aye, yes, my love. You do. You always do. Looks like you might already know your lines for our nuptials,” he looked lovingly at his fiancée.

“I do,” she said with a wink. Focusing back on the task of s’mores, she put chocolate on top of the graham crackers and scooped some of the melted, gooey marshmallow on top, followed by the chocolate and the other cracker. She presented the sandwich to Killian, who looked with hesitancy.

“Try it!” She encouraged him, and he cautiously took a bite out of the sandwich. Chewing thoughtfully, he smirked and said, “It’s good, but I think I prefer the other way better.”

“Which way?” Emma asked puzzled.

Leaning forward, he attached his lips to her neck, his nose skimmed her smooth skin, and he whispered, “Eating it off of you.”

 


End file.
